205 coisas que aprendemos com Kuroshitsuji
by Nina-osp
Summary: Num belo dia eu e minhas amigas Lilice-san e Bunny Cookies estávamos entediadas e resolvemos fazer uma lista com tudo o que aprendemos em Kuroshitsuji.


**Coisas que aprendi com Kuroshitsuji**

1-Angels must die;

2-Spiders too;

3-Minishorts vão dominar o mundo;

4-Cachorros só são lekaais quando cospem fogo;

5-Indianos são irritantes;

6-Mordomos promovem crossdressing;

7-Antes de acusar alguém de matar seu irmão confira bem os vínculos que ele tinha com as outras pessoas...

8-Antes de se vingar de alguém, verifique se a pessoa é realmente culpada, ou você vai acabar dividindo o corpo com ela enquanto assiste dois mordomos se matarem pra chegar até você;

9-Desconfie quando seu mordomo lamber seu pé... Provavelmente ele está querendo te abusar;

10-Não confie em mordomos demônios que nunca sorriem;

11-Não deixe um mordomo provar uma gota do seu sangue. Em hipótese alguma.

12-Não fique noivo de uma viciada em coisas kawaiis, ou você vai ter que salvar ela a cada 5 min;

13-Fique longe de shinigamis de cabelos vermelhos, principalmente se você é um homem bonito...

14-Não peça para retirar o ovário com uma médica ruiva que odeia vermelho;

15-Se uma mulher é bonita e delicada e tem cabelos brancos, desconfie...

16-Todos os reis parecem o Suíça de Hetalia;

17-Se uma mulher estranha pedir pra tirar uma foto sua, fuja;

18-Se seu mordomo demônio parece esconder coisas de você, saiba: ele realmente está escondendo coisas de você;

19-Se seu mordomo te mandar ficar dentro de uma caixa, FIQUE;

20-Se seu cozinheiro, seu jardineiro e sua empregada são muito atrapalhados, saiba, eles já tiveram um passado negro e não sabem como cuidar de uma mansão...

21-Se te oferecerem um cachorro-demônio de coleira, aceite, mas destrua a coleira;

22-Se seu cachorro demônio está muito amiguinho do emissário da rainha, desconfie;

23-Se conhecer um loiro com passado trágico, não deixe ele chegar perto do seu olho;

24 -Se você tem uma empregada masoquista tome cuidado, ela pode ser um demônio muito cruel e que pode ter abusado do seu irmãozinho...

25-Se você conhece um funerário de cabelo cinza, lembre-se que ele é um shinigami;

26 -... E se esse funerário ri de coisas que seu mordomo fala em segredo pra ele desconfie, tem alguma coisa SERIAMENTE errada;

27-Se você tem um chefe mauricinho com uma lança, esconda sua serra elétrica;

28 - ... Se esse seu chefe te der um assistente não deixe que ele chegue perto do seu mordomo demônio favorito, você vai acabar tendo mais concorrência;

29-Nunca suba em um lustre;

30-Nunca copie seu mordomo demônio;

31-Cuidado com espadas que você tira da garganta de um demônio, você pode acabar morrendo por essa espada;

32-Nunca convide condes traficantes de mulheres para sua festa à fantasia, eles vão chegar uma semana depois e vão atrapalhar a batalha épica entre mordomos;

33-Condes traficantes de mulheres nunca guardam o que pensam para si mesmos...

34-Nunca use vestidos rosas de babados se estiver perto de um conde traficante de mulheres, a não ser que você queira ser estuprada;

35- Desconfie de chineses

36 - ... Principalmente aqueles que fingem saber tudo, mas não sabem de nada;

37-Tenha medo de chinesas de cabelo preto com minissaias;

38-Não invada o esconderijo de um chinês, a irmãzinha dele vai te matar antes que você consiga carregar sua arma;

39-Não se case se você for um policial, sua mulher vai virar mãe solteira;

40-Chineses sempre voltam;

41-Mesmo se eles estiverem mortos, eles voltam;

42-Curry só é bom se for em formato de pão;

43-Nunca saia de seu país atrás de uma empregada;

44-Se você for um mordomo demônio, mate o seu mestre antes que ele vire demônio, se não você vai virar escravo dele para sempre...

45-E não interessa se você perdeu seu selo!

46-Se você tiver um mordomo demônio, não deixe ele perto de gatos;

46-... Se deixar prepare-se para que eles distraiam seu mordomo nas horas de mais tentação;

47-Se você tiver vontade de ver um filme sobre a sua vida mas for um anônimo, peça pra um shinigami te cortar com sua foice;

48-Serras elétricas também são foices;

49-Assim como lanças e cortadores de grama;

50-Talheres são como dardos, só cuidado para onde vai mirar;

51-Nunca deixe sua noiva te vestir;

52- Sempre, repetindo, SEMPRE aceite presentes de sua noiva;

53-Nunca sirva a pirralhos com passados tristes, você vai se f*der no final;

54-Cuidado com anéis azuis e raros;

55-Nunca saia de carruagem no meio da noite se você foi ferido no estômago;

56-Se um cara que tem uma caixinha de musica se meche que nem um robô, desconfie;

57-S garotas estão desaparecendo, NÃO vá atrás delas;

58- Às vezes os papéis se invertem, por exemplo: pode não ser um demônio querendo matar todo mundo, e sim um anjo;

59-NUNCA entre numa igreja onde todos são 'puros';

60-Se você quer descobrir a verdadeira aparência do seu mordomo demônio, compre uma câmera fotográfica que capte fantasmas, mas que não demore muito para tirar fotos;

61- ... E se você conseguir as fotos, fique de olho no seu cachorro demônio; ele vai querer destruí-las;

62-Se um loirinho estranho lamber seu rosto, cuidado; ele pode estar querendo fazer da sua vida um inferno;

63-Não confie em loirinhos que sabem mais da sua vida que você;

65-Chocolate é um bom ingrediente para curry;

66-Nunca confie na rainha;

67-Curries podem controlar mentes!

68-Nunca aceite ingredientes de estranhos;

69-Se um cara salvar a sua vida e você considerar ele como um Deus, lembre-se; você ainda vai se ferrar muito nessa vida por causa desse mesmo cara;

70-Nunca tente esgrimir contra um príncipe indiano;

71- A mão esquerda de um indiano é muito misteriosa;

72-Chineses maconheiros são incestuosos;

73-Algas são as melhores;

74-Se quiser conquistar um cão demônio, morda o nariz dele;

75-Loiros são REALMENTE burros;

76-E gostam de estuprar menininhos metidos e 'quase' inocentes;

77-Mordomos demônios sabem criar um álibi perfeito!

78- Nunca se apaixone por uma mulher de uns 20 anos que já tem cabelo branco e uma relação tensa com um cão demônio;

79- Comer aranhas definitivamente NÃO faz bem;

80- Mordomos são sexy, mas são gays;

81-Se seu inimigo preparar uma armadilha em formato de teia de aranha, NÃO vá pra ela;

82- As meninas mais bonitas... São na verdade meninos;

83- Bengala não é só pra velhos;

84- Todo mundo quer o Ciel;

85- O Ciel é do Sebby;

86- Doces são melhores quando preparados por mordomos;

87- Loiros são FROUXOS;

88- Quer uma coisa bem feita? Não faça você mesmo, peça pro seu mordomo fazer;

89- Mordomos são mais qualificados que qualquer outro profissional;

90- Ser nobre no século XIX é não aprender droga nenhuma e ser foda, inveje;

91- Escola = mito;

92-Nobres não precisam ir à escola, eles tem mordomos sexys pra servir de professor;

93- Pessoas são burras, e confundem mordomos com cervos;

94- Mordomos também fazem danças extremamente humilhantes;

95- É unânime, todo mundo quer ver o Claude dançar Lady Gaga;

96- Yaoi é um vício infeliz, você perde o cara mais gato, pra outro cara gato;

97- Ninguém realmente para pra reclamar disso;

98- Todas as garotas queriam ser tão lindas quanto o Ciel;

99- Tem muito casal yaoi pra escolher;

100- Yes my lord é a principal causa de desmaios aleatórios e espontâneos;

101- Yes your highness também, apesar de ser apelação;

102- As pessoas falam japonês na Inglaterra ...

103- Mas inglês que é bom é MITO;

104- A segunda temporada é trash;

105- Mas todo mundo ama mesmo assim;

106- Óculos nem sempre servem pra melhorar sua visão;

107- Cozinheiros que prestam sempre têm um lança chamas de prontidão;

108- Noivas são inúteis;

109- Ninguém liga pros "sogros" do Ciel;

110- Possivelmente devem ser pior que demônios pra dar a luz a criatura mais irritante do mundo;

111- O noivo da Lizzy é uma garota mais bonita que ela;

112- Desconfie sempre de mordomos novos...

114- Eles podem ser um cruzamento do antigo com um certo shinigami cujo nome começa com W;

115- London bridge is falling down vicia;

116- Essa musica dá medo, dependendo da situação;

117- Como eles cantavam isso ANTES DA PORCARIA TER SIDO CONSTRUIDA?

118- Tempo é uma coisa abstrata;

119- Who cares?

120- Personagens de Ouran cansados do cachê pobre fazem participações especiais a torto e a direito (Ex.: Conde Druitt = Tamaki)

121- O sangue do Ciel é melhor que viagra;

122- Tias parecem más, mas tem coração mole no final;

123- Se sua tia tentar te matar, fica tranqüilo o karma mata ela antes;

124- O karma é gay;

125- Nunca subestime o poder das tesourinhas;

126- O melhor item para suborno é seu próprio mordomo ;

127- Freiras são tudo, menos puras;

128- Seu mordomo também serve de gogoboy;

129- Ninguém viu o Sebastian pagar a promessa do Ciel pro Grell, hm, o que pensamos com isso?

130- Shinigamis não tem aula de biologia;

131-Shinigamis são as maiores fan girls de todas;

132- Se fizer uma festa do pijama, convide o Grell, quem sabe ele não leva umas 'fotinhas" do Sebby?

133- Quem precisa de fangirls quando se tem o Grell?

134- Apesar de uma mansão ter supostamente milhares de quartos, só o escritório, a cozinha e o quarto são interessantes;

135- Mordomos ajudam a dormir;

136- Pra que ter medo de escuro COM UM DEMONIO DO SEU LADO?

137- Gravidade é um mito;

138-... Mas ela reaparece quando você menos espera;

139- Finny É UM HOMEM;

140- Ele tem nome de bala;

141- E é um doce;

142- Ciel gosta de doces;

143- Acabei de descobrir mais um par yaoi nessa coisa;

144- Onde os empregados dormem?

145- Queimar convidados no forno é uma especialidade Phantomhive;

146- Crianças são fodas;

147- Não subestime jogos de tabuleiro;

148- Mamãe, quero um brinquedo das empresas Fantom!

149- Brindes exclusivos podem ser achados nos brinquedos Fantom, como anéis roubados;

150- Sempre desconfie de ladrões que se jogam sem motivo da ponte;

151- A nova onda agora são estátuas de gelo pornográficas;

152- Sebastian cria gelo do nada, fato;

153- Arcas de gelo são úteis, afinal, é básico explodir rios do nada;

154- Sempre tem um barril de dinamite convenientemente localizado perto das pessoas com o menor QI;

156- Sebastian é campeão internacional de patinação artística;

157- Ciel é um pedacinho de bolo;

158- Todo mundo quer comer;

158- Demônios não amam a nada...

159- A não ser gatinhos...

160- E mestres fofos que parecem gatinhos...

161- O Ciel deve ficar lindo com orelinhas de gatinho e rabinho;

162- Cosplays de Kuro são caros;

163- Rainhas são baixinhas;

164- Rainhas são literalmente podres;

165- Ninguém sabe whatthehell acontece com a rainha na segunda temporada;

166- Xadrez nunca foi tão interessante até Kuro aparecer (N/A: MENTIRA! Teve Code Geass!);

168- Seduzir o Grell não é difícil;

169- E é o melhor jeito de fazer ele matar pessoas;

170- Trigêmeos são problemáticos;

171- Competições culinárias são mais perigosas do que parecem;

172- Loiros são iludidos;

173- Cabelo azul também pode ser natural;

174- Quantos selos um olho pode ter?

175- Anéis são perigosos;

176- Sua alma pode ser uma jóia;

177- Ou uma bijuteria falsa mesmo, sei lá;

178- Não ponha anéis de procedência duvidosa;

179- Ciel não suportaria encontrar o Ita-chan (de Hetalia);

180- O Ciel é o único que ainda TENTA pagar de hetero;

181- Kuro não tem uma história na verdade;

182- E mesmo assim é perfeito;

183- Poser de Kuro é mito;

184- Se algum aparecer um dia, ele vai morrer em pouco tempo;

185- Todo fã de Kuro tem algum distúrbio mental;

186- Depois de ver os demônios de Kuro... Eu viro satânica numa boa;

187- Por incrível que pareça, existem MUITOS doujinshis de LauxCiel;

188- Fãs de Kuro são criativos;

189- Pais perfeitos morrem;

190- No dia do seu aniversário;

191- A vida não é boa nem em anime;

192- Mas em compensação você ganha um harém;

193- Harém gay, mas... Quem liga?

194- A guerra do ópio teve um patrocínio do Lau;

195- Todo mundo tem um passado sombrio;

196- Nunca deixe sua irmã roubar o cara que você ama, ou você vai perder o útero;

197- Melhor... Deixa sim, ai você morre mas a gente tem o Ciel;

198- Nunca, repito, NUNCA corra atrás de um cara estranho com uma caixinha de música até um beco tenso;

199- Nunca entre numa loja de brinquedos EM UM BECO TENSO;

200- Quando te disserem que você daria uma ótima boneca, RUN TO THE HILLS;

201- Apostar no noivado dos outros dá muita grana;

202- Você aprende muitas coisas com Kuro;

203- Quase nenhuma é realmente útil;

204- Mas você racha de rir;

205- Se você leu até aqui, parabéns, você é à toa!


End file.
